Character Rants
by Gatorgirl1999
Summary: Me and the kingdom heart's characters. Talking. Funny, boring. You got it. Chapter 11: The Rapture
1. English Accents

Hey, did you know Chris Brown wasn't allowed to go to England? Cause he beat Rihanna. God, that makes me laugh. You got banned from England XD. That's what you get loser :P. But I love your music so much:( Speaking of English people, just imagine Roxas with an English accent with some tea. Oh God XD. I'm going to faint. *Drools* Tee hee, people with English accents are soo adorable. I want an accent. Do I have an accent O.O ? Do Americans have accents? I want an accent too! Isn't England an Island? Ohh, and it's in Europe!

**Roxas-** Nahh, it's in ASIA. Of course it's in Europe.

**Me- **Roxas? When'd you get here?

**Roxas-** When you started ranting on about English people.

**Me-** Oh. Hey, where's your English accent?

**Roxas-** Huh?

**Me-** Say something in English!

**Roxas-** We are speaking English…

**Me-** No, like Europe English!

**Roxas-** Wha-?

**Me- **Just do it!

**Roxas- **Oh, umm… okay. I guess. What do I say?

**Me-** Say 'I'm English and I love tea!'

**Roxas-** Uhh-

**Me-** Just say it!

**Roxas- **Umm, I'm English, and I uhh like tea.

FAIL.

**Me-** You did it wrong.

**Roxas-** What?

**Me-** You didn't do it right!

**Roxas- **Well what's the 'Right' way?

**Me-** With the accent! You have to have the accent!

**Roxas-** Have someone else do it.

**Me-** But I want- wait a minute… Naminé, come here!

**Naminé-** Yesss, Gator-Chan?

**Me-** Say something in English!

**Naminé –** You mean with an English accent?

**Me-** Yeah yeah!

**Naminé-** What do you want me to say?

**Me-** 'I'm English and I like tea'!

**Naminé-** I'm English and I like tea.

**Roxas/Me-** WHOA!

**Roxas-** That was so perfect Naminé!

**Naminé-** Thanks. Can I go now? I was in the middle of a drawing.

**Me-** Yes. Thank you Nam. You DESERVE it. Maybe you can give Roxas some lessons.

**Naminé-** Do I have to?

**Roxas-** Hey!

**Naminé-** Goodbye. *goes back to sketch book*

**Me-** Wow Roxas, you were just rejected.

**Roxas- **Shut up!

**Me-** Anyway, Naminé…

**Naminé-** Fine, fine. *In English accent* Goodbye, and please review.

**Me-** *Swoons* OMFG. Tee hee.


	2. Water Balloons

Hey guys, Gator-Chan here again to talk about, uhh, I don't really know yet but- *SPLASH* What the- water, wtf?

**Roxas-** Heh heh

**Me-** What the hell did you do?

**Roxas-** What water balloon?

**Me-** Dieeeeee!

**Roxas**-…

**Me-** oh, uh. Can I borrow a balloon?

**Roxas-** Oh, sure. *digs in pocket* Yellow or blue?

**Me-** What kind of blue?

**Roxas-** Does it matter?

**Me-** Yes, yes it does.

**Roxas-** Dark.

**Me-** Oh, I don't like dark.

**Roxas-** So then, the yellow?

**Me-** Hell no.

**Roxas-**Well why not?

**Me-** It's the color of pee.

**Roxas-**Yeah, and?

**Me-** That's just gross.

**Roxas-** Well I don't have any other colors.

**Me-** Ugh, thanks A LOT Roxas :P Naminé, come here.

**Naminé-** Yes?

**Me-** Do you have any-

**Naminé-** Pink or green?

**Me-** Oh! Pink.

**Naminé-** Here. *hands balloon*

**Me-** Why thank you. And it's a pretty big one too. Water please.

**Naminé-** There's a sink over there.

**Roxas- **When did that get there?

**Naminé-** 2 seconds before I said it was there.

**Roxas-**…. No comment.

_One Full Balloon Later… _

**Me-** Hey Roxas, hold this for me. *hands fat balloon*

**Roxas-** Okay but why-

**Me-** *Whams Roxas with balloon* Hold that you stupid loser! Mwhahahaha! That's what you get for attacking me!

**Roxas-**… not cool.

**Naminé-***giggles*

**Roxas-** Nam!

**Naminé-** Whaaaaat?

**Me-** Wanna another one baby? Tee hee. *gets another balloon ready and tosses it.*

**Roxas-** Ack! *uses Nam as a shield*

**Naminé-** Eh?

**Me-** Whoops.

**Naminé-** Roxas!

**Roxas-** Sorry, I did it without thinking!

**Me-** Join me on the dark side Naminé, we have cookies XD

**Naminé-** Make it chocolate chip and I'm in.

**Roxas-** Naminé!

**Me/Nam-** Dieeeeeeeeee

**Roxas-** Please review, and help meeee!

**Me-** Join us in the dark side. We have cookies XD

**Naminé-** Chocolate chip!


	3. You Don't Own Me

Guess what? Guess what?

**Roxas:** What?

**Me:** Wtf? Stop sneaking up on me like that!

**Roxas:** You're the one writing this.

**Me:** Don't you dare talk to me like that young man, I am your creator!

**Roxas:** No you're not. Sorry, but Square and Disney own me, not you.

**Me:** S-shut up!

**Roxas:** You now it's true.

**Naminé:** He's telling the truth.

**Roxas:** When did you get here?

**Naminé:** When Gator-Chan typed my name. Duh. Seriously Roxas, get with the program.

**Roxas:** You know what! You're way meaner to me than you are in 7 minutes in heaven!

**Naminé:** Well you're less annoying in 7 minutes in heaven than you are here.

**Roxas:** See!

**Me:** Roxas, stop being paranoid and get me a cup of water.

**Roxas:** What, why?

**Me:** Cause I said so. Duh… Seriously Roxas, get with the program.

**Roxas:** You guys are so mean!

**Me:** Wanna make a bet?

**Roxas:** With you? No thanks.

**Me:** Chicken.

**Roxas:** Am not!

**Me:** I'll let you kiss Naminé!

**Naminé:** Huh?

**Roxas:** ….. Deal.

**Naminé:** What? What'd I miss?

**Roxas:** What do I have to do?

**Me:** Name all the Kingdom Hearts (and KH 2) characters.

**Roxas:** That's all?

**Me:** Yep.

**Roxas:** What happens if you win?

**Me:** Then you can't talk to Naminé in the next rant!

**Roxas:** *sigh* Fine.

**Naminé:** What are you guys talking about?

**Me/Roxas:** Nothing.

**Naminé:** Weirdoes.

**Roxas:** Me, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Naminé, Axel, King Mickey, Demyx, Ansem the wise, Terra, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Ventus, Aqua, Master Eraqus, Xehanort, Maleficent, Pete, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, Lea, Vanitas, The Princess Of Heart(s), Tidus, Selphine, Wakka, Seifer, Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n Dale, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Clara Cluck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Queen of hearts, White Rabbit, Alice, Mad Hatter, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat , Jane Porter, Tarzan, Terk, Clayton, Sabor, Kerchak, Zack….

**One Billion Names Later…**

**Roxas:** I got them all.

**Me:** Nope. You missed one.

**Roxas:** What? That's not possible!

**Me:** Yep, you forgot Riku.

**Roxas:** What's a Riku?

**Naminé:** *giggles*

**Roxas:** What!

**Naminé:** Nothing…

**Me:** Ha ha, you make me laugh *serious tone* How could you be so stupid?

**Roxas:** I'm not stupid!

**Naminé:** Yes you are.

**Roxas:** Naminé!

**Naminé:** That's my name, don't wear it out.

**Me:** You better get ready Roxas! You won't be able to talk to Naminé in the next rant!

**Roxas:** Who's Riku?

**Me:** Naminé?

**Naminé:** My pleasure. Please Review! And thanks for reading!

**Roxas:** Who is he!

**Me:** Roxas, maybe one of the reviewers will pity you and tell you.

**Roxas:** Guys!

**Me:** Ha ha, you make me LAUGH XD


	4. Bad Mood

Sooo, it's finally time for the next rant!

**Roxas:** Oh joy. *with no emotion*

**Me:** Oh Roxas… don't be such a baby.

**Naminé:** Hello Everybody.

**Roxas:** …

**Naminé:** Oh yes, I'd forgotten that Roxas lose the bet. (A/N: refer to chapter three)

**Roxas:** …. This sucks.

**Me:** You're the one who accepted the bet. Hey Naminé, do you want to know why Roxas took to bet?

**Naminé:** Hmm?

**Roxas:** Hey!

**Me:** Roxas can't get himself out of this one. *evil grin*

**Roxas:** You're so mean…

**Me:** Yeah well… Naminé come here.

**Naminé:** Yes?

**Me:** The reason Roxas took the bet was-

**Roxas:** *covers mouth*

**Me:** Mfph mmffmm mph mmph! (TRANSLATION: Get your dirty hands off me!)

**Roxas:** Don't tell her!

**Me:** Mmph mfp? (TRANSLATION: Why not?)

**Roxas:** Because! It's embarrassing.

**Me:** (Muffled laughter)

**Naminé:** Is it that bad?

**Roxas:** Ugh…..

**Me:** Mpfh mmf mph! (TRANSLATION: Just tell her!)

**Roxas:** No way!

**Me:** Then I will! *smacks Roxas's hand away*

**Naminé:** You guys are acting like children…

**Roxas:** …

**Me:** The reason that Roxas accepted the bet was because I said I would let him-

**Roxas:** *Covers mouth again*

**Me:** Mphhh mmf mpphhm! (TRANSLATION: Stop doing that!)

**Roxas:** Don't tell her!

**Me:** I can do whatever the hell I want! *slaps hand away* Touch me like that again and I'll make sure to snap your head off. *deadly glare*

**Roxas:** S-s-s-so sorry.

**Me:** You better be bitch! *slaps Roxas* Ha ha, that was kinda funny. XD

**Roxas:** Oww! That hurt!

**Me:** It better have hurt!

**Roxas:** Why are you so mean?

**Me:** What do you mean, I'm always mean to you.

**Naminé:** What he means is that you are extra mean today which I agree with.

**Me:** Umm, excuse me. When did you get invited into this conversation?

**Naminé:** *speechless*

**Roxas:** Whoa, you just snapped at Naminé!

**Me:** Got a problem with that?

**Roxas:** No, it's just; you never treat Naminé like that!

**Me:** I don't know what you're talking about!

**Naminé:** Please review. *in her own corner*

**Me:** Naminé I'm sorry!

**Roxas: **Please Review. *sigh*

**Me:** Naminé, I didn't mean it! Roxas put me in a bad mood!

**Roxas:** Hey!


	5. Kawaii, Embarassed, Blonde

Okay, I admit I was being a total bitch in the last chapter.

**Naminé:** ….

**Me:** I said I was sorry!

**Roxas:** That's what you get for slapping me.

**Me:** Boy! *shakes fist*

**Roxas:** Whatever.

**Me:** Hey Naminé.

**Naminé:** …..

**Me:** *sigh* If it makes you feel any better, Roxas took the bet because I said I would let him kiss you if he won.

**Roxas:** Hey!

**Me:** Hi.

**Roxas:** Why'd you tell her!

**Me:** Because.

**Naminé:** …..

**Me:** Did she even hear me?

**Roxas:** Guess not.

**Me:** Hey Naminé. *pokes her with a stick*

**Naminé:** *doesn't move*

**Me:** Is she dead?

**Roxas:** NO! Naminé turned emo and killed herself!

**Naminé:** I'm not emo and I didn't kill myself.

**Me:** Hey Naminé, why won't you look at me?

**Naminé:** …..

**Roxas:** Naminé?

**Me:** Ohh, I get it!

**Roxas:** ?

**Me:** Naminé's embarrassed because you wanted to kiss her! Am I right Naminé?

**Naminé:** …

**Me:** I'm right. I told you I was right.

**Roxas:** ….

**Me:** Aww… now you're both embarrassed. You guys are so cute!

**Roxas/Naminé:** ….

**Me:** Okay, why won't anyone talk to me?

**Kairi:** I don't know.

**Me:** Kairi!

**Kairi:** Person I don't know…

**Me:** What do you mean you don't know me?

**Kairi:** It MEANS, I don't know you.

**Me:** How could you be so harsh? I made it in my story that you and Sora are together!

**Kairi:** You did that?

**Me:** Yes.

**Kairi:** Hmm… I guess, I SORTA know you.

**Me:** Yay!

**Kairi:** But just a little.

**Me:** This has to be the most boring one ever -_-

**Kairi:** One what?

**Me:** Nothing.

**Kairi:** Review.

**Me:** If you want to.


	6. My Name Is Riku

Okay, since everything's been SUPER awkward between us, I decided to have a special guest!

**Naminé/Roxas:** …

**Me:** I said I was sorry damn it!

**Naminé/Roxas:** …..

**Me:** ANYWAY! Our special guest is Riku! Yay!

**Naminé/Roxas: **…

**Riku:** Sup.

**Naminé/Roxas:** ….

**Riku:** You guys are boring.

**Naminé/Roxas:** …..

**Riku:** Give me a stick.

**Me:** Why-

**Riku:** Just do it.

**Me:** Okay okay. Sheesh. *hands stick*

**Riku:** *pokes Roxas with stick*

**Roxas:** …

**Riku:** Heh Heh, this is fun. *continues poking him* Heh.

**Roxas:** Wtf?

**Riku:** Yo.

**Roxas:** Who are you?

**Riku:** My name is Riku.

**Roxas:** Riku…?

_FLASHBACK:_

_**Roxas:**__ I got them all._

_**Me:**__ Nope. You missed one._

_**Roxas:**__ What? That's not possible!_

_**Me:**__ Yep, you forgot Riku._

_**Roxas:**__ What's a Riku?_

_**Naminé:**__ *giggles*_

_**Roxas:**__ What!_

_**Naminé:**__ Nothing…_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

**Roxas:** You!

**Riku:** Me.

**Roxas:** You!

**Riku:** Me.

**Roxas:** Riku!

**Riku:** Roxas.

**Roxas:** Wtf?

**Me:** What are you doing?

**Riku:** Playing a game.

**Me:** Can I play?

**Riku:** No.

**Me:** Why not!

**Riku:** … I don't know.

**Me:** What kind of answer is that!

**Roxas:** You, you're… _He's the reason I lost the bet!_

**Riku:** Riku. You're slow.

**Me:** Isn't he?

**Riku:** Shut-up.

**Me:** What!

**Riku:** You annoy me.

**Roxas:** *muffled laughter*

**Me:** You better shut-up before I delete you!

**Riku:** What the hell does that mean?

**Me:** I'll show you! *gets remote*

**Riku:** Wow, a remote. *rolls eyes*

**Me:** *clicks delete button*

**Riku:** Still here.

**Me:** Wtf? It worked with Sora!

**Riku:** Sora?

**Me:** A dude, that was annoying. Ugh, why aren't you working!

**Riku:** You're really weird…

**Roxas:** She's always like that.

**Me:** Can it Roxas!

**Roxas:** …

**Me:** Okay, who the hell stole my batteries!

**Roxas:** Naminé did it!

**Naminé:** Huh?

**Me:** Did you take my batteries?

**Naminé:** You mean the ones Roxas was using for his video game controller?

**Me:** What? ROXAS!

**Roxas:** I'm sorry!

**Me:** Hand them over!

**Roxas:** But I'm on level 45!

**Me:** I don't give a shit, hand me my batteries boy!

**Roxas:** Hands batteries.

**Me:** *puts batteries in* Ha ha, alas, you shall die! Mwhahahaha! *clicks delete button*

**Riku:** Still here.

**Me:** Ugh! ROXAS! You used up my batteries!

**Roxas:** I'm sorry!

**Me:** Give me my battery charger.

**Roxas:** What?

**Me**: Get the charger damn it!

**Roxas:** Okay, Okay! *hands charger over*

_2 Charged Batteries Later…_

**Me:** Finally!

**Riku:** You guys have some serious issues.

**Me:** *clicks delete button*

**Riku:** Still here.

**Me:** Damn it!

**Riku:** I can't believe I'm stuck here with you guys.

**Me:** NOOOO! *cries in emo corner*

**Roxas:** We have an emo corner?

**Me:** We do now! *sobs*

**Naminé:** Goodbye.

**Roxas:** And please review.

**Riku:** Who are you talking to?

Hey guys! I was wondering, if you are going to review, if you could give me a random subject that you would like the next rant to be about. It can be a random object, food, ect! Thanks.


	7. Giraffes and Other Interesting Things

Sooo… since we're stuck with Riku and have nothing to do… I've decided to mix things up!

**Riku:** Like I wanna be here too…

**Me: ***rolls eyes*

**Roxas:** What did you have in mind?

**Me: **A box!

**Riku:** A box?

**Me:** Yep. *takes out box* It's full of random ideas we can use.

**Riku: **This is stupid.

**Me: ***sticks out tongue* You're stupid.

**Riku: **Whatever.

**Naminé:** How do we use the box?

**Me: **I just pull out a piece of paper from the box and it has an idea written on it. Okay… first one. Who wants to pull it?

**Roxas: **I will!

**Me: **Too bad. Naminé?

**Naminé: **Sure. Why not? *takes piece of paper from box*

**Roxas: **What's it say?

**Naminé:** _Giraffes. Submitted by Annah._

**Riku: **What the fuck? That's so dumb.

**Me: **Umm... excuse me! Don't talk about my friend like that!

**Riku:** Whatever.

**Me:** Naminé… do your stuff!

**Naminé:** You do it.

**Me: **You're the witch.

**Roxas:** Naminé's a witch!

**Me:** You didn't know?

**Roxas: **O.O

**Naminé:** Someone's slow.

_*a giraffe randomly appears*_

**Me: **I saw a giraffe give birth once.

**Roxas: **Ew.

**Naminé: **Really?

**Me:** No shizz.

**Riku: **There's a giraffe behind us…

**Roxas:** What- Whoa!

**Naminé: ***riding giraffe*

**Me: ***laughs*

**Roxas:** Wtf?

**Naminé:** Yip Yip. (A/N: Like from Avatar the Last Air bender XD)

**Riku:** It looks likes she humping it…

**Me: **You're such a pervert -_-

**Riku: **Actually… I think IT'S humping her…

**Roxas:** No Naminé! You're supposed to have babies with me!

**Me: **Roxas. She will NEVER love you.

**Roxas: ***cries in emo corner*

**Kairi: **Hey guys what are you- Why is Naminé having sex with a giraffe?

**Me: **Kairi!

**Kairi:** I repeat. WHY IS NAMINÉ HAVING SEX WITH A GIRAFFE!

**Me: **Ha ha.

**Kairi:** It's raping her!

**Me: ***pervert voice* It's not rape if you like it…

**Naminé: **Yip yip.

**Kairi: **Wtf!

**Roxas: **My girlfriend's being raped…

**Me: **She's not your girlfriend. Only in 7 Minutes in Heaven. Look up dude. Wrong story.

**Kairi: **Naminé! Keep your innocence!

**Namine: **Yip yip.

**Me:** Where will our magical box take us next!

**Kairi: **Give it to me! *snatches box*

**Me: **What are you-!

**Kairi:** *throws box at giraffe*

**Giraffe:** *evil glare*

**Kairi:** O-oh shit.

**Giraffe: ***charges*

**Kairi: **Help me! I'm being raped by a giraffe!

**Me: ***singing* Kairi and Naminé having giraffe babies.

**Me: **It's not rape if you like it.

**Naminé: **Yip yip!

**Kairi:** HELP ME!


	8. You are my Somebody

We have another special guest today and it's a reviewer! His name is… King of Hope! Oh yeah! Well er… he's not here here… we're just gonna talk about him.

**Roxas:** Who's that?

**Me:** You know… the reviewer you always talk with…

**Roxas:** What are you talking about? That's not me!

**Me:** Oh! So it's your other self?

**Kairi:** Sora?

**Me:** No... It's Roxas…. Well it looks like him. An exact copy actually. How many fuckin somebodies do you have!

**Roxas:** I don't know!

**Naminé:** How come we didn't use that magic box?

**Me:** Because SOMEONE threw it at the giraffe!

**Kairi:** It was RAPING Naminé!

**Me:** You just had to ruin it for everyone! Now we have to get another one!

**Kairi:** I repeat. It was RAPING Naminé!

**Me:** Yeah yeah whatever.

Kairi: Oh my god! Am I the only one who cares!

**Me:** Stop being selfish. You're always 'Me me me…. Blah blah blah'

**Kairi:** Hmph. * sits in a far away corner*

**Me:** Whatever! Your loss! Anyway… the next box should be ready in the next chapter. Naminé?

**Naminé:** I'll get right on it. *goes in a separate corner*

**Roxas:** How many corners do we have here?

**Me:** *laughs* As many as we want. DUHH. We have an emo corner… and a separate corner for each person. We also have a 'punishment corner'

**Roxas:** A punishment corner? Like time out?

**Me:** Would you like to find out?

**Roxas:** Uhh…

**Me:** Thought so.

**Riku:** Where's my corner?

**Me:** Oh. You and the emo corner share.

**Riku:** … Fuck you. FUCK you. *goes in emo corner*

**Me:** _I knew he'd go in _*laughs*

**Riku:** _What?_

**Me:** Nothing *whistles in the distance* Okay… so Roxas needs a corner. I'd put him with Nam but he'd rape her.

**Naminé:** Huh?

**Me:** I said make sure to put sparkles on it. *laughs evilly to self* Hey… where'd Roxas go?

**Riku:** Like this. You see?

**Roxas:** Doesn't it hurt?

**Riku:** You get used to it.

**Me:** Riku! Stop trying to make Roxas emo!

**Riku:** He volunteered.

**Roxas:** I just want to impress Naminé.

**Me:** *rolls eyes* Leave the emo corner or I will banish you to the punishment corner!

**Roxas:** …. You're mean.

**Me:** You're just now figuring that out?

**Naminé:** It's done!

**Me:** Okay everyone! Submit some new ideas for the box and we'll even give you credit! Just put it in the review.

**Kairi:** Make them creative!

**Me:** Why?

**Kairi:** Huh?

**Me:** You just had to go and ruin my flow! I had a flow going and you just ripped right through it!

**Kairi:** WHAT?

**Me:** Go in your corner. *points in the distance*

**Kairi:** But why?

**Me:** Get in your corner damn it!

**Naminé:** Review.

**Roxas:** Submit ideas.

**Riku:** Get me out of this hell hole.


	9. Unfinished Rant LOL from Oct 23rd

**A/N: I'm too lazy to look through the reviews so I'm just gonna rant about random shit today. Oh yeah. We have something similar to this but with IDoEnjoyAnime. It's called Messanger Wars. So go check it out!**

Guess what guess what?

Roxas: What?

Me: I'm having a sleepover today! I can't wait! And I'm going to homecoming!

Roxas: What about us?

Me *glares* what ABOUT you?

Roxas: *looks away* Never mind.

Me: Thought so. And I'm so sorry for not writing very much these last two months.

Riku: You're not sorry you lazy asshole.

Me: Can it Riku! *throws Roxas at him*

Roxas/Riku: HEY!

Me: *sticks tongue out*

Naminé: But I worked so hard to fix the box.

Me: Sorry Nam. I just don't feel good today. I have a headache from chewing gum for five hours straight.

Riku: That's what you get for being a terrible person.

Me: *sighs* I'm too tired. And the dance is from 8-11. How am I going to do this? And I'm hungry.

Kairi: You're so random.

Me: Yeah whatever.

Kairi: Hey… why aren't you yelling at me? O.O

Me: I don't feel good. I feel sick -_-

Roxas: That sucks

Me: You suck!

Roxas: O.o

Me: Oww my head. *sighs again* I think I'll lie down. *goes in bed time corner and falls asleep*

Kairi: Omg. WE'RE FREE! :D *dances around* We can do anything now!

Me: Zzzz….

Roxas: What do we do? I'm bored.

Naminé: *sits next to Roxas* I'm tired too.

Roxas: E-ehhh… *blushing*

Naminé: *falls asleep*

Kairi: Now we have two people asleep. Not that Naminé would make much of a difference anyway… hey Roxas-

Roxas: *asleep*

Kairi: -_- Ughhh….though they do look really cute together *smiles* I wish Sora were here…

Riku: Where is the little brat anyone?

Kairi: You miss him too?

Riku: N-NO!

Kairi: What? We're all friends her.

Riku: Whatever. *leaves to emo corner*


	10. Double Rainbows :D

Haven't done a rant in like… forever TT^TT I miss them lol. But I have no fuckin idea what to write about O: so umm… this one will probably suck balls.

**Roxas:** That's what she said.

**Me:** That didn't even make sense… -.-

**Roxas:** Sure it did.

**Me:** Not REALLY.

**Naminé:** It really didn't.

**Roxas:** Naminé!

**Naminé:** *shrugs* So are we gonna use the magic box today?

**Me:** Nah… too lazy to go through the reviews *Sighs*

**Roxas:** Then what do we talk about?

**Me:** Your mom bitch.

**Roxas:** I don't have a mom…

**Me:** Then buy one.

**Roxas:** o.o what? Where?

**Me:** At the whore store ROFL

**Riku:** You would know where one was… -.-

**Me:** Shut up Riku *smacks him*

**Riku:** *smacks me back*

**Me:** *smacks you with my giant Chinese fan I stole*

**Riku:** Lemme guess… you got THAT from the WHORE store?

**Me:** Shut-up bitch. *smacks you with strawberry pocky* It ain't good till you smack the shit out of someone with it :DD

**Riku:** *eats all your strawberry pocky*

**Me:** NOOOOOO! *runs around in circles*

**Roxas:** Where'd you get the pocky?

**Me:** Your mom.

**Roxas:** …

**Me:** Nah I'm jk hohoho. THE WHORE STORE.

**Naminé:** O.O how much stuff do they have there?

**Me:** Everything from whores to pocky. xD

**Naminé:** What's a whore?

**Everyone:** ….. o.o

_*after awkward silence*_

**Me:** Roxas's mom. XD

**Roxas:** wtf that didn't make any sense. I don't even have parents. Wait… do I?

**Kairi:** Nope.

**Me:** wtf… where'd Kairi come from.

**Kairi:** YOUR MOM'S VAGINA.

**Me:** *smacks Kairi in the face with pocky*

**Roxas:** Where'd you get more pocky?

**Me:** MY IMAGINATION! *makes rainbow with hands*

**Naminé:** Double rainbow! ;D

**Me:** -.- FAIL. *smacks Roxas with double rainbow*

**Roxas:** HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!


	11. The Rapture

I haven't written anything in over two months so here we go!

**Roxas:** What are we going to complain about today?

**Me:** Your mom.

**Riku:** Enough with the mom jokes.

**Me:** You know what?

**Riku:** _What?_

**Me:** …. Nehhhh! *smacks riku*

**Riku:** Dumbass can't even come up with anything.

**Me:** Yes I can. I have something to talk about.

**Roxas:** Then what is it?

**Me:** DOOMSDAY! *jazz hands* (idk…)

**Naminé:** You mean where everyone says that people are going to be raptured or sent into heaven (at least the good people).

**Me:** Yeah.

**Kairi:** Wasn't that yesterday?

**Roxas:** HOLY FUCK WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!

**Riku:** Well I can understand why gator is-

**Me:** Bitch shut up! *smacks him again* It's not real stupid.

**Naminé:** Maybe we were all bad *cries*

**Kairi:** I don't think so, Naminé is a real goody goody. She'd be long gone.

**Me:** No she wouldn't. I saw her fucking Roxas in the corner yesterday.

**Naminé/Roxas:** *blushes* WHAT!

**Me:** Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw everything! Roxas you MONSTER! *slaps him*

**Roxas:** WTF! We haven't even kissed yet!

_*awkward silence*_

**Me:** Anyway… XD

_*sees Axel flying up to the sky*_

**Naminé:** I though it didn't exist!

**Me:** I guess God does love gay people! o-o


End file.
